


Kindred

by LiterallyThePresident



Series: A Force for Galactic Good [9]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drell Jesse, Drell Lùcio, Drell bonding!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Jesse meets another drell





	Kindred

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, more! And with the drell bois

“Yo, drell!” The call echoed down the Overwatch HQ hallways. Jesse turned to see who had addressed him, and came face to face with a very short drell skating up to him with a toothy smile. Jesse blinked, taking in the purple prosthetic legs and bands of brown and yellow cloth around his head that resembled human dreadlocks. This drell’s skin was darker than his, more seaweed than forest, and he wore a visor over his eyes.

“Howdy.” Jesse answered, “Nice to meet you, kid. Need me for something?”

“You have no idea how happy I am to see you, _sere_.” the kid said ecstatically, “I was worried I was gonna be the only drell around. Thank Arashu, am I right?” Jesse had definitely seen this kid before. It only took him a second to remember.

“Green lights, pulse pounding, music that swirls under my skin.” he recalled, “Lúcio Correira dos Santos? The DJ?”

“That’s me!” Lùcio grinned broadly, giving a shallow bow, “Humbly known as the most famous drell in the galaxy. What’s your name, man?”

“Jesse McCree.” he greeted happily, “Seems like a lot of us here in Overwatch have weirdly human sounding names.”

“Humans rule the galaxy now, haven’t you heard?” Lùcio teased, earning a laugh.

“I heard they also have a secret government that controls everything.” Jesse grinned back, “And that they’ve been secretly building nukes for decades.”

“And that they control the banks and that volus are all their puppets.” Lùcio laughed loudly, “People, right?”

“People.” Jesse agreed with a chuckle, “So what’s a young musical superstar like yourself doing in a military operation?”

“Probably the same as a geth monk, a salarian-krogan terrorist duo, and a couple of elderly soldiers.” Lùcio shrugged, “We all wanna make a difference somehow.”

“Can’t argue with that.” Jesse conceded, “So how do you plan to do that, if you don’t mind my asking. No offense, but most musicians ain’t fighters.”

“I’m not a total square.” Lùcio held up the strangest-looking gun he’d ever seen, “I’ve also got a degree in mechanical engineering. This gun right here? I designed it myself. It’s gonna change the world, my guy.”

“How so?” Jesse asked curiously. Lùcio grinned.

“How about this.” he offered, “Let’s head to the caf for some grub before anything else. Hallways are great but frankly I’m starved. I’ll tell you about my gun, and you can tell me why you carry the oldest Rakhana model pistol I’ve ever seen. Deal?”

“Fine by me.” Jesse smiled, feeling the beginnings of camaraderie as he draped an arm around Lùcio’s shoulders, “It’ll definitely be nice to have another drell around. These Council races really get to you after a while.”

“You said it, man.” Lùcio grinned widely as they started walking, “This is gonna be awesome! You and me, combined with this team? We’re gonna do great!”


End file.
